ngyesandwoomyfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Really Ever So Not Well
I'm Really Ever So Not Well is the ninth episode of Ngyes and Woomy. Summary Woomy is sick and Ngyes must help her feel better before he goes to the soccer game with Quinton. Plot The episode starts with Ngyes introducing the viewers to Woomy and says she is ill with a cold and has to cheer her up before his soccer game with Quinton. However, it seems a bit hard. Ngyes gives Woomy a glass of brown milk and a plate of cookies made by his mother. Woomy says she doesn't want to eat or drink because her throat hurts. Woomy remembers when everything tasting yummy, and we see a scene of Woomy in a land made of her favorite foods (cake, cookies, bananas, strawberries, candies, apple juice, and brown milk). Ngyes gives Woomy some flowers, because his dad says flowers are good at cheering up Inklings. However, Woomy says they are not good at cheering her up because her nose hurts, Woomy remebers smelling, and we see a scene of Woomy smelling the fresh aroma of flowers. Ngyes decides to sing "The Sun Has Got His Hat On". However, Woomy can't sing because her voice sounds hoarse and quiet. Woomy has Ngyes sing for her, so Ngyes sings "If You're Happy and You Know It", but Woomy doesn't clap because she isn't happy. Woomy said not only her throat and nose hurt, but her eyes also hurt. She asks why, and Ngyes says it is because she has several Viruses inside her mouth, and they walk to the bathroom to see them. Woomy counts the Viruses, and Ngyes receives a call from Quinton telling him that he is leaving for soccer soon. Woomy calls Ngyes and says she still isn't feeling good. Ngyes then decides that Woomy should do a jigsaw puzzle. Woomy puts the pieces together. Ngyes receives another call from Quinton that he will leave for soccer pretty soon. However, Woomy calls Ngyes and tells him that she is missing a piece. Ngyes finds the missing piece and the puzzle is complete. Woomy says she still isn't feeling very good and wants Ngyes to stay. Ngyes asks Woomy where her butterfly from the mobile is, but Woomy doesn't know. Ngyes says the butterfly flew to Flutterby Mountain. Ngyes and Woomy grab a net to catch the butterfly. They cloud hop, slide down the rainbow, and ride a bird to reach Woomy's butterfly. Woomy finally retrieves it and feels better. Quinton is waiting for Ngyes, but when Ngyes arrives, he suddenly gets a cold. Ngyes is then wearing his pajamas and lying in bed as Woomy gives him a glass of brown milk and a plate of cookies. Woomy tries different things like singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", doing a jigsaw puzzle, and cloud hopping. Woomy then decides that she will be here every minute of all day until Ngyes feels extremely absolutely better, and the episode ends with Ngyes calling his mother. Characters Quotes Gallery Woomy_looking_at_her_mirror_in_bed.png Trivia * Unlike other episodes, Ngyes whispers to the viewers when introducing Woomy. * This is the first episode to talk about Viruses. * This is the first time the viewers see Viruses, which appear in Woomy's mouth. * When the camera zooms in to see the viruses in Woomy's mouth, the viewers assume that Woomy might be eating the camera. * Usually, Woomy is very funny, but not when she is ill. * This marks the second time the song, "The Sun Has Got His Hat On" is sang. The first was There is Only One Sun and That is Me!. *There were two interactive games based on the episode: Virus Counting and Cloud Hopping. *Until the part where Ngyes is laying in bed in his pajamas, Woomy is seen in her pajamas (except for the imagination parts). Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:All Episodes